David Messerli (bef1732)
David Messerli This article corresponds to the David Messerli who married Elsbeth Imhof and had the children listed below. For an analysis of who his ancestors might be, see section "Parentage" below. Children Documentation notes *Father Daniel (married elsbeth Wieland) born 05 DEC 1686 Thurnen, Bern, Switzerland **not to be confused with Daniel Messerli born 23 DEC 1683 , married Johanna Senn **Grandfather- no certain information tying Daniel (married Wieland) to a parent. 3 candidates for father named daniel born in 1644-1648 in Rueggisberg, Thurnen, and Wattenwil. Very tenuous connections at this point- better to get some DNA match on Daniel (1686) and make sure that is solid before proceeding to more speculative territory. Children Search Samuel Messerli is linked by Anna Barbara marriage record certainly to David and Elsbeth Imhof. Search method- indicate both parents and all events in both the international and the "search all resources" sections). *Children of David and Elsbeth Imhof (all events are Rueggisberg unless indicated otherwise.) **david 22 DEC 1748 christening in Munchenbuchsee. **Christian chrstning 20 DEC 1750 marries ANNA MAESSERLI 25 APR 1777 Dies 19 MAR 1809 **Bendicht Christen born 15 OCT 1752 Rueggisberg, Bern, Switzerland Married ANNA STREIT 25 APR 1777 died 23 APR 1819 ***big family- Christian, Hans, 2 benedicts, and 3-5 daughters. ** David 13 OCT 1754 christening did David 1748 die?) **HIERONIMUS christen 12 SEP 1756 died 20 MAY 1836 **Emanuel (male) christening 19 NOV 1758 died 15 AUG 1829 **Niklaus born About 1760 marries MARIA GILGEN on 15 JUL 1790 ***Christian dies at 44, Johannes dies as a boy. **Niklaus died 01APR1817 wife MAGDALENA TYRWAECHTER married 1797 Rueggisberg, Bern, Switzerland ***Had a son [[Niklaus Messerli (bef 1798)], who is an alternate candidate for the fairfield OH niicholas. **Peter chrstning 25 MAR 1761 death 30 DEC 1843 Marries MARIA ZAHND 02 MAR 1792 ***Child Maria christening 17 JUN 1798, died 05 MAR 1862 marries EMANUEL HACHEN 16 MAY 1802 Rueggisberg, Bern, Switzerland ** Samuel 25 MAR 1763 christening Rueggisberg, Bern, Switzerland *** It is likely there were two Samuel Messerli's of Nicklaus's generation in Rueggisberg, Bern- one may be the one who moved to Clay, Ohio, father Daniel (not david) and Anna pulver. **'Nicklaus' born 16 MAR 1766 marries MAGDALINA ROHRBACH 12 NOV 1807 ***3-4 girls **Casper christ 30 OCT 1768 died 11 MAY 1841 marries ELISABETH BEYELER 03 FEB 1795 ***HIERONIMUS MESSERLI marries MARGARITHA PULFER 1859 (no children listed) Parentage Search TBD- search siblings of samuel- look for birth locations- placing likely origin of David or wife elsbeth imhof. *To date, no marriage record for David Messerli and Elsbeth Imhof has been found, tying them both to certain parents. Elsbeth Imhof is unusual, but birth records for her have not been found. This leaves the generational link speculative until a DNA link can corroborate. *Strategy- look for marriage record with alternate spelling of David's name. ** Negative searches: Elsbeth, Elisabeth, Elizabeth- Im Hof. No hits in 1730-1749 range that aren't inelligible for one reason or another. *Observation: First child David 1748 was born in Munchenbuchsee. This is just 10km north of Bern. Rueggisberg, site where all subsequent children are born is just 12km south of Bern. Given the reduced mobility of the period, and these patterns of small movements, it seems reasonable to assume that the David Messerli birth candidates should be very close to Bern. Unfortunately, all candidates are close to Bern anyway. **Thurnen is 5 km east of Rueggisberg. ** Wattenwil is 10km southeast of Rueggisberg. ** Oberstocken is 14km southeast of Rueggisberg. *'David Messerli candidates by birth'- construct exhaustive list of all birth reports and winnow down using death reports, marriages. Candidates closest to typical fathering age, of closest geographic location to Rueggisberg are weighted higher. *::Details: The earliest birth for David is 1748, so his birth had to be prior to 1732 assuming 16 year age for fathering. Assuming an upper bound of 60 years old when fathering Casper, the lower bound for david would be 1708. All records david messerli born between 1708 and 1732: (done: all events 1710-1730:) unless indicated otherwise, spelling is for David Messerli **DAVID MAESSERLI 16 JAN 1710 to BENDICHT MAESSERLI BABI STREIT Rueggisberg, Bern, Switzerland ***acceptable spelling: BENDICHT MAESSERLI whose parents are BENDICHT MESSERLI and MARIA HOFMANN ** About 1713 Wattenwil, Bern, Switzerland **< 1713> **02 JUL 1713 Thurnen, Bern, Switzerland, to Christian Messerli Barbara Wenger Messerli Died 12 APR 1791, married Barbara Linder **About 1716 Wattenwil, Bern, Switzerland married Anna Janssi **10 JUL 1718 Thurnen, Bern, Switzerland to Christian Messerli, Barbara Wichlerman (apparently died- another david messerli same parents in 1728)- would be the same male line anyway. **05 FEB 1719 Wattenwil, Bern, Switzerland to Christian Messerli, Katharina Mettler Messerli. Married Anna Jaussi, Death 08 MAY 1785. second marriage Anna Stubi. **DAVID MAESSERLIN 11 MAY 1721 Rueggisberg, Bern, Switzerland to BENDICHT MAESSERLIN , CHRISTINA STUEBI *** last name not a typo. had brothers HIERONIMUS 1710 and JERONIMUS 1718. (making upper bound 1692 for Bendicht) ***Negative search any Bendicht Maesserlin births 1655 to 1695. However, there are many Bendicht Messerli's eg 1689 to Christian and Anna Gilgen **About 1721 Of, Thurnen, Bern, Switzerland married Anna Streit 19 JUL 1766 **24 OCT 1726 Thurnen, Bern, Switzerland to Daniel Messerli Elsbeth Wieland Messerli *** siblings: Daniel 1712 Anna 1715 Benedikt 1730, Christian 1718, Hans 1721, Johanna 1724, Melchior male 1730, Abraham 1734, elsbeth 1737 **31 OCT 1728 Thurnen, Bern, Switzerland to Christian Messerli Barbara Wichtermann Messerli death 25 SEP 1802 *** Male siblings: David 1718, Hans Rudolf 1722, Johannes 1724, Daniel 1731, Christian 1720. **25 JAN 1731 Wattenwil, Bern, Switzerland **03 MAY 1733 Wattenwil, Bern, Switzerland married Maria Gummen died 23 OCT 1813 also married Christine Dappen **03 MAY 1733 Thurnen, Bern, Switzerland died 19 SEP 1776 Married Christine Dappen. *Accepted name variants. Sons with name Maesserli have fathers with name recorded as Messerli. EG. David MAESSERLI 1710, whose father was BENDICHT MAESSERLI and BABI STREIT, whose parents are BENDICHT MESSERLI and MARIA HOFMANN. Earlier than this date, the family name is again spelled Messerli. Analysis *Rueggisberg is the most likely source of candidates, but the only two have problems. **David 1710 is unlikely. Having such a large family beginning at age 38 would have been very unusual for a swiss. Also, last name is wrong. Though possible, it would be a reach to believe in 1710. **David Maesserlin 1721. (age 27 for David 1748's birth) Unlikely. Not a typo due to many siblings with same name. Would have been pronounced differently due to N. No evidence of acceptability of Maesserlin (via a father or son of a Maesserlin being a Messerli. No record of Bendicht Maesserlin birth. Chronologically: * 1713 davids- Unlikely Either or both of these could be the same as the other two disqualified 1713's. age 35 for David (c1748)- possible- and he would be age 57 for Casper (1768). But most marriages were earlier- for families this size. * 1726 OK- age 22 to have David c1748) This would be an early marriage, but would not have been unusual. * 1728 Iffy- age 20 to have David c1748) This would have been an unusually early marriage, but not inconcievable. * 1731 At age 17, it would be biologically possible to have David (c1748), but age 22-30 seems to be more the norm among the sensible Swiss. ::Provisional Hypothesis: David (1726) is the best bet, he would be born barely 10km from Rueggisberg, and is at a prime age for having such a large family. Sibling search ::Search messerli no first name. Scan all hits in Rueggisberg, births near 1726. *Barbara Messerli About 1715 Rueggisberg, Bern, Switzerland * HANS MESSERLI About 1736 Of, Rueggisberg *MRS. JOHANNES MESSERLI About 1827 Of, Rueggisberg, Bern, Switzerland ** husband Johannes is from wrong city: Stoken, , Bern Documentation notes *1719 Elsbeth Imhof of Bremgarten, Bern, but she gets married to Samuel Simon. * *Unless indicated otherwise, all data here is from Familysearch.org. Notes Category:Ancestry from Switzerland Category:Non-SMW people articles